


Didn't Mean to Drool

by BatchSan



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lara's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Mean to Drool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Sam set her final piece of designer luggage down on her bed, plopping down beside it. She was running on four hours of sleep over a forty-eight hour period. It couldn't have been helped with all the last minute packing she'd done, not to mention the off-to-college party she'd thrown - that no one really showed up to -and the last minute shopping for just the perfect outfit for her leaving day. It felt awesome to get a moment to relax now that she was done and here at UCL. Her roommate should have been showing up any minute now but rest was too nice to pass up. 

_There's a woman raging against the wind, speaking in rapid Japanese while soldiers scramble to obey her. Her face is beautiful, yet angry._

Sam starts upright, sweat on her brow. She'd fallen asleep, unaware of even doing so. It was just a dream. A familiar one she'd been having for years. Looking up, she was startled to find a young woman with brown hair and wide, green eyes watching her worriedly. Sam's cheeks burned in embarrassment. ,

"You were having a bad dream," the young woman said. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Sam stood, ignoring the uneasy sway in her stomach. She hated having that dream, it always left her feeling strange and sick afterwards.

"I'm fine, thanks. Guess you're my new roommate? I'm sorry for sleeping through our first meeting, Didn't mean to drool or anything," Sam said with a chuckle, offering a smile and her hand. "I'm Samantha Nishimura. Sam is fine though."

"Lara Croft," the other woman replied, shaking her hand. Sam thought her roommate was cute, especially when she smiled back at her. 

*  
Lara, Sam soon learned, was quiet and hardworking, traits she both admired and found boring. On the other hand, Sam couldn't wait to go to parties and clubs and flirt for free drinks. They did share a love of books though which was especially nice for both of them on their downtime. 

It's only a few weeks into their first semester when Sam first invites Lara out to a club. Unsurprisingly, she declines the offer and Sam leaves it be, giving her roommate time to get into the idea. The next weekend she tried again. 

"It'll be fun," Sam insisted. "Plus, I really won't accept no." She nudged the other woman playfully.

"I don't know. I have to work tomorrow and I've already had classes and work today, I'm nackered and I still have to study," Lara said. 

"Pfft, chill. You can spare an hour for fun. You've deserved it after all your hard work. Come on, Lara."

Flashing her best puppy dog look, Sam threw in a cute whimper at her roommate. Lara sighed, but a smile danced on her lips. 

"Okay, but only an hour." 

"Yeah, an hour... Or two, whatever."

"Sam..."

Not letting her finish the thought, Sam yanked Lara up from her desk chair and dragged her over to the closet to pick out something fun to wear. 

"I have my own clothing," Lara said when Sam started pressing designer dresses up against her. 

"I know," Sam said, "but I want to lend you something fun. I don't mind."

Lara bit her lip uncertainly but didn't press it any further. 

_People bowed at her feet, offered her presents and asked only for small blessings. She was their god and she lavished their attention._

_Those that didn't love her, perished._

Sam opened her eyes, bile in her throat but whether it was from the dream or the alcohol she consumed last night, she couldn't tell. Trying to sit up, Sam found herself unable to move freely. An arm was thrown around her waist, hand tucked possessively beneath her. With some careful squirming, she rolled over enough to find that the arm belonged to Lara. 

Her roommate was still asleep, face half burrowed into Sam's pillow. There was a faint memory of stumbling into bed together, giggling drunkenly but the rest is black. Sam still had her outfit on and Lara too but that didn't mean they didn't kiss or go upskirt. God, she hoped that hadn't been the case, and not because she wasn't into it but Lara was quickly becoming the closest thing she ever had to a friend. Maybe she was wrong but she didn't want to risk screwing things up - it had been her idea to go out drinking.

Lara was too special to her, actually. 

Carefully, Sam wiggled out of Lara's hold and flopped into her roommate's bed. It would be easier to laugh off swapping beds than possibly swapping spit. She was sure Lara would be mortified either way. 

*  
Christmastime came with snow and its usual holiday cheer, at least it did for most. 

"So," Sam said, plopping down on Lara's bed as the other woman studied at her desk, "what do you have planned for the break?"

Lara didn't pick up her head. "Roth is busy in Peru so I've talked to my boss about picking up a double shift during the holidays," she said. 

"What? You're going to spend your vacation working? Even on Christmas? New Years?"

Lara nodded in affirmation. 

"No, I can't go home and have a great time knowing you're here by yourself, working!"

Finally looking up, Lara made a face. "I could use the money, Sam."

Sam squirmed. The differences in their financial backgrounds had thrown up a few walls between them, especially as the holidays had closed in. Guilt was eating at Sam - she didn't like Lara thinking of her as some rich brat, even if she was kind of one. It made her feel all wrong to think there was a possibility Lara might push her away. 

"I know," Sam said, "but you should spend the holidays with friends and..."

Lara looked away. Sam mentally kicked herself. 

"Okay, how about this: You and me go somewhere fun."

"I refuse to go to anymore clubs with you and frat parties are atrocious."

"No! I mean, let's do something fun, like traveling together somewhere. Berlin or America - anywhere you want to go. It's on me, money-wise. It'll be my Christmas present for you," Sam said. 

By now, Sam was on her feet, her eyes and smile wide. Passion thrummed through her as the thought of having an adventure with Lara filled her with energy. They could have so much fun together, she knew it. 

Lara was silent for a long moment, then: "I've heard New York has excellent pizza."

Sam laughed and hugged Lara. She couldn't wait to countdown New Years with Lara in Times Square.

_Himiko smiled knowingly, though her smile is cruel._


End file.
